Agent Mari chan
by keii-hk
Summary: One day when Mari is bored, she decided to discover her teammate's secret, now with her assistant Macchi, they will uncover the X-LAWS! chp 2 up


Agent Mari-chan

Keii: Whee! Keii decided to continue this!

Chibi Hao: NOOOOOO

Chibi Yoh: ^^;;

Keii: What are with you two?!

Chibi Hao: Something T_T

Chibi Yoh: Anyway! Keii don't own Mankin!

Keii: By the way, I will most probably make characters OOC, otherwise it won't be called their 'biggest secret' if it does just how they act usually will it? Marco bashing I suppose

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

X-LAW FRENZIES

    'SHH!" Mari hushed her partner in crime Macchi. "We're sneaking in the enemy base!" she told her. "Yes, I know" Macchi sighed. Then they hear an ear-piercing, glass-breaking (literally) and to make it short, horrible voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" the voice sang. Mari and Macchi put their hand on their ears. 

     The voice dies down and the girls release their ears. "What- was- that-" Macchi gasped. "Let's check it out" Mari suggested. Macchi shrughed. "Mari wanna know! Might be some information for Hao sama" Mari said. "Yeah, to bring a headphone or ear plug next time we attack" Macchi muttered. The 'horrid' singing voice come from Marco's room. Mari and Macchi peeked slowly as they see Marco dressing up in drags and making kissy lips on the mirror. (EWWW! Imagine that!) Mari and Macchi's eyes went wide and their mouth hung open. "Oh! I'm like, so beautiful" Marco said in a sissy voice. "Mari feels sick" Mari announced. "Me too" Macchi put her hand on her mouth. "Record it!" Mari urged. "Oh, right" Macchi started recording Marco's confession. "I'm like, the best, and I'm like so popular!" Marco gave an annoying sissy girl laugh. Then after 15 minutes of Marco's self-confession they decided to watch something else.

     "Let's watch that what his name? Venstar!" Macchi suggested. "Mari agrees" Mari nodded. They traced the window until they found the big guy's room. "OMG! I'm gaining weight!" Venstar said. Macchi started recording. "Mari never knew Venstar cared about his weight" Mari muttered. "And oh! I got to ask Marco for his diet timetable, it sure is effective" Venstar said. "Marco goes on a diet?!" came Macchi's surprise voice, almost like a whisper. As Venstar left the room the girl decided to move on, still surprised on the secrets Marco have.

     "Okay... now let's see how Jeanne is doing!" Macchi announced. They crept to the holy girl's room. "Nemo! Nemo!" A voice cheered. As they peeked, it revealed that the maiden is watching Disney-Pixar Finding Nemo. "Maiden-sama, this is the 73rd time" Meene said. "But I wanna watch Nemo!" Jeanne said as she hugged her Nemo doll. "Demo Maiden-sama, what will Marco-san says?" Meene asked, concerned. "He will say..." Jeanne makes a pose like Marco in front of his mirror. "I am soooooo beautiful" she said, mocking Marco's sissy voice. Meene laughed. "Maiden-sama, I suppose you can watch it, anything I can do for you?" Meene asked. "YEP! PUT ON MY NEW NEMO POSTER!" Maiden cheered. "Hai, Maiden-sama" Meene put up the poster while Jeanne watched Nemo on VCD, for the 73rd time. Macchi record this entire scene. "Mari, let's go" Macchi said, she wanna move on and discover others. "Wait, Mari wanna watch Nemo" Mari's eyes are glued. "Mari! Come on! We'll watch it later back at the hide-out!" Macchi scolded. "Mari wanna watch" Mari sobbed SD tears as Macchi dragged her away. 

       "Who's next?" Macchi asked. "How about the bald guy, Porf" Mari suggested. "Good one" Macchi grinned. They headed to his room. "AHHH! NO!" Porf screeched. Macchi recorded this. "MY HAIR! MY ONE PIECE OF HAIR! IT WAS MAKING AN IMPROVEMENT!" Porf sobbed. "Go to the salon" Mari said in a loud whisper. "Who said that?" Porf looked around, Macchi and Mari ducked down in time. "The goddess of hair" Macchi said randomly, still recording at least the sound. Porf turned away and they peeked a little more. "Oh! Thank you! The goddess of hair!" Porf's eyes sparkle and left his room. Macchi and Mari sweatdropped. "Now Mari thinks, that was weird" Mari muttered. "Anyway let's check Lyserg!"

    They crept to Lyserg's room. Macchi set up her video camera, which seem to have ENDLESS memory, and aimed it at Lyserg, who doesn't seem to notice. "TODAY I SHALL DECLARE MY LOVE TO MAIDEN-SAMA!" he announced. He kneels on his knee and practiced his lines. "Will you marry me?" he asks the thin air. Lyserg stood up. "But what if Marco found out?" Lyserg whimpers and shivers. "Don't be afraid! Just ask her you!" Mari said. "Who's that?" Lyserg looked around, not seeing anyone. Mari and Macchi began enjoying having X-Laws warped around like this. "The god of romance" Macchi announced. "Really? You think I should declare my love?" Lyserg asked aloud. "Yes, of course! Bring her fried fish" Mari told Lyserg. "Really? Okay then!" Lyserg left the room to the kitchen. (Lyserg X Jeanne here ne?)

"Okay Macchi! That's enough! Let's show it to Hao-sama!" Mari announced. "Hai..." Macchi said. 

*~IN HAO'S HIDEOUT THING~*

     "Hao-sama! Mite" Mari said. "Hai Mari?" Hao asked. "Here" Macchi turn on the video she captured. Hao watched and he gave a grin. "Good job, now we know the X-LAWS' weakness. Hao leaned back at his bean bag chair. "Mari will be glad if this can help beat the X-LAWS!" Mari said. "Of course Mari, now why don't we assault their base now?" Hao asked.

"NO"

That was Mari.

"Watch Nemo first!" she said. Everyone groan as Mari switched it into Finding Nemo.

*~X-LAWS SHIP~*

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Maiden-sama, doushite?!" Lyserg asked. 

"FRIED FISH!" she whimpered. "YOU FRIED NEMO'S FRIEND!" she sobbed.

"Oh... I don't know you love fish so much" Lyserg sighed. "Sumimasen Maiden-sama" 

"D-daijoubu, MARCO! THROW THE FISH BACK TO THE SEA!"

"Yes maiden-sama" 

As Marco walked out he felt disgusted. "Oh like, EEW! This fish is like, so digusting!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

    After they watched Nemo, Hao-tachi decided to attack the X-Laws. "AN ATTACK! FROM HAO'S TEAM!" Denbat, one of the probably normal one announced. "Maiden-sama?" Meene asked. "Just prepare to attack!" Maiden announced. 

The X-LAWS prepare to launch their Angels when...

"Wait, wait we come in peace" Hao grinned.

"DON'T BELIEVE THEM!" Marco said. X-LAWS reached their guns again. 

"Oh even if I bring you some of the newest lipstick Marco?" Hao asked slyly.

"LIKE SURE! I AM LIKE! LOVING IT!" Marco put down his gun, followed by the X-LAWS. 

"Colour changing Marco" Hao grinned. 

"OH SO TOTALLY!" Marco jumped down and grabbed it from Hao. "BYE EVERY ONE! I'M LIKE HAVING A MAKE-OVER!" Marco announced.

"DON'T MIND MARCO JUST SHOOT!" Venstar announced as Marco walked the cat-walk style to his room.

"Aw, Venstar, big pal, how about some diet pills, it's very effective" Macchi asked.

"I am NOT your 'pal'! And did you say effective diet pills? GIVE ME!" 

Macchi threw the pills to the sea.

Then 'SPLASH' Venstar went to swim after them. 

"Call Porf!" Larch told Meene. Meene nodded and grabbed her cellphone, she dialed Porf's number.

"PORF! Where are you?! Come immediately Hao is attacking!" Meene said as soon as Porf's 

'hello' is heard.

"But I'm in the hairdresser! Wait three hours okay?" Porf asked and turned off the phone. 

"MAIDEN-SAMA!" Denbat, Meene and Larch turned. 

"I have no choice" Jeanne appeared. 

"Jeanne-san, Mari is pleased to see you, Mari wonders if Jeanne wanna play Finding Nemo Playstation game with Mari?" Mari asked

"FINDING NEMO PLAYSTATION! LET'S PLAY!" Jeanne left with Mari to play. 

"Lyserg! Here's a book 'how to get a girl's attention'!" Kanna said and passed the *thick* book to Lyserg.

"I'M READING!" Lyserg ran to his room, hugging the book.

"Uh-oh" the 'normal' X-LAWS said and decided to flee. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" is Hao's voice as he burned the ship, unfortunately of course, only the top part, since the sea can cool down the bottom part.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keii: The X-LAWS are acting weird!

Chibi Hao: I AGREE! BUT I GOTTA BURN! YAY!

Chibi Yoh: Finally you finished

Keii: Homework is DEADLY!

Chibi Yoh: ^^;;

Chibi Hao: Anyway! REVIEW! 

Keii: ...Onegai


End file.
